


The Rules of "Adulting"

by sashalorian



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22811875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashalorian/pseuds/sashalorian
Summary: Sasha regretted never leaving Queens. She left every once and a while, but only to see family in crime ridden Wyandanch.Growing up in an area that was once much better than it was had been a tough pill to swallow. She avoided guy she knew were packing, and she stuck her head in her books, and if she hadn't been lazy, she'd have gotten the degree to be in L.A. right now. Instead she works at the local deli, which isn't as bad as it seems if you don't count the weekly robberies, serving sandwhiches and everything from breakfast platters to cream cheese bagels. She'd want to say that she got through the last few years on her own, but if it weren't for her fellow coworker, Kaitlyn, she's pretty sure she'd be dead.One day, her life turns upside down when a nice woman with a side ponytail, and a sharp blazer walks in like an off the street Superwoman.
Relationships: Alexa Bliss/Nikki Cross, Brie Bella/Daniel Bryan, Charlotte/Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox, Kaitlyn/AJ Lee (Professional Wrestling), Kevin Owens | Kevin Steen/Sami Zayn | El Generico, Nikki Bella/Paige | Britani Knight, Sasha Banks/Bayley | Davina Rose
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Sasha regretted never leaving Queens. She left every once and a while, but only to see family in crime ridden Wyandanch. 

Growing up in an area that was once much better than it was had been a tough pill to swallow. She avoided guy she knew were packing, and she stuck her head in her books, and if she hadn't been lazy, she'd have gotten the degree to be in L.A. right now. Instead she works at the local deli, which isn't as bad as it seems if you don't count the weekly robberies, serving sandwhiches and everything from breakfast platters to cream cheese bagels. She'd want to say that she got through the last few years on her own, but if it weren't for her fellow coworker, Kaitlyn, she's pretty sure she'd be dead. 

One day, her life turns upside down when a nice woman with a side ponytail, and a sharp blazer walks in like an off the street Superwoman.

"Hey, uh...do you have a restroom?" Sasha nods, pointing to the back. "To the left of the fridge." The woman walks back to the restroom, her view being replaced with Kaitlyn. "You got my sandwich?" Kaitlyn always got sandwiches from Sasha to give to their mutual friend, Becky, who was living in her car every other week, and she had to sell all kinds of drugs to mostly the high school freshman, and on a surprisingly rare occasion, rich kids from Manhattan. Luckily Beth had let her stay at her Black Phoenix Gym, as long she filled seats at her boxing matches. 

That was how the trio met. Kaitlyn and Becky beat the living shit out of each other, until Becky was a unconscious bloody mess, and the blood from her nose was covering the mat. Sasha was Beth's part time nurse at the time, and Becky had not so subtly hit on her. The rest was history.

"If Layla finds out 1/4 of our bread shipment has gone missing somehow, she's taking it out of our checks." Kaitlyn smirks, grabbing the paper bag, and Arizona can. "Thank you!" The woman says, slipping out of the door. She notices the woman walking back to the counter with a few Gatorades, Lays, and two bags of mini Nutter Butters. 

After scanning, she bags them, giving the woman the total. "Uh, you're total is $5.74." 

"Yo Becks!" Becky looks up, watching Kaitlyn walk over with her sandwich. "Ah! You dopes are life savers!" She's handed the bag, but asks a question before chowing down. "Sun Chips?" She asked in disappointment. "Doritos." Becky's eyes light up, as she swiftly opens the bag. "You guys went all out." Kaitlyn sits down next to her, but she drifts to where Becky's glaring. "What's wrong?" Becky was staring at the shop, and that was never good.

"It's Cole." Adam Cole of course. He was one of several kids that caused havoc in this area. Kaitlyn noticed the gun in his hand, and tapped Becky. "Tell people to leave the area, alright?!"

"You on your way to LaGuardia?" Sasha asked, and the woman nodded. "Yeah, picking up a friend." She grabs her bag, and is ready to leave when a young man storms in raising a gun. "Get on the ground, lady!" The woman obliges, and gets on her knees, and her eyes widen when she remembers she just saw a mother walk in with her baby.

"I want my money Sasha!" He pointed a gun at the cashier who had her hands up. "I don't have it! Didn't have it last week, sure as hell don't have it now! If Nia wants her god damn money she can get it her-fucking-self!" Adam looks as though he's about to shoot, when he's tackled to the ground by the woman, being punched on in a vicious manner, before the woman takes his gun, and cocks it, pointing at his forehead. 

"She doesn't have your fucking money, and there's a goddamned child in here you bastard! When I stand up, if you make a move that isn't you running out the fucking door, than I don't mind wasting these two trashy bullets on your trashy face!" Sasha's eyes widen in shock, when Adam instantly takes off into the daylight, and the woman turns to her. "Did he just say Nia, as in Nia Jax?" Sasha's exhilaration fades, recognizing the tone the woman was using. "You're a fed?" The woman's eyebrow raises in shock. "Usually, I have to build from people thinking I"m a precinct cop, no I'm uh...Special Agent Martinez." She flashes her badge. 

"What was that kid's name?" Sasha didn't want to lie, but if she did...god she hated cops. "Adam Cole." She's handed a tiny card. "Come to the local precinct or I'll have to charge you with obstruction of justice." Sasha scoffed as she furiously walked from behind the counter. "Thanks for saving my life, but I know nothing about Nia Jax and her organization." Martinez smirks, chuckling before turning around to face Sasha. "If you didn't than why did you volunteer to pay the debts of illegal immigrated, drug and small time weapons dealer, who doesn't know that some of the men walking the street could bring her in for question, put her in a federal cell, and then send her right back to Ireland, because I've finally gotten ya. The poorly executed bank robberies that somehow disappeared off your record, the petty theft, I know this a lot to swallow, but you, Becky and Kaitlyn are screwed to all hell if you don't help me."

At this moment, Sasha wished she hadn't been so stubborn, and stayed home on her sprained knee.

"Uh, is it safe?" She heard Brie yell from the restroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Charlotte sat in thought, as the breeze of the Baltic Sea wisps through her hair. She stared out into the cold sea, and had almost not noticed Naomi who had sat down next to her. 

"You alright?" Charlotte nodded, breathing out. "I'm good, nothing like a day on the big yacht, huh?" This had been the fourth phase of her guilty depressive breakdown. Last week, they flew in from California, and took the Flair yacht through majority of Europe. Them being, Charlotte, Naomi, Nikki, Billie, Peyton, and A.J. The smallest woman had sort of busied herself by simply finishing work, and isolating herself in her cabin. Charlotte had no idea why she came, maybe because everyone tricked her into believe Paige was going to be on the boat the entire trip, when they were really planning on picking her up considering she was somewhere in England partying as usual. They would hang with her for about a week, and ship off whilst A.J. was flying to New York for an interview with a gym owner in Queens. "Guys!" Their heads turned at the sound of the voice. "Yeah, what's up?" Charlotte asked A.J. "Paige is on FaceTime." 

Charlotte followed A.J, until they were next to Nikki who had been talking to the Brit. "Oh look, it's the Jolly Green Giant!" Charlotte rolls her eyes, before standing above Nikki's shoulder. "Hi Paige, how was Ibiza?" The woman shrugged. "I'm never taking coke from a club promoter again." She says groggily. "Save me some!" They hear Peyton yell. "Sure thing." Paige turns her eyes to Nikki before speaking. 

"I miss you buttercup." Nikki blows a kiss, before yawning. "I'm leaving, I'm tired." She goes to stand, but Paige stops her. "Wait! I will miss you, _meine liebe._ " Nikki smiles, walking out to the balcony and down the small staircase. "Is A.J there?" Charlotte had totally forgotten about the girl, and hadn't noticed that she left. "Uh, I think she left, but we'll call you when we dock."

A.J. hadn't gotten throughout the day without being fascinated with one woman, Kaitlyn Bonin. When they get to Berlin, A.J is on the first flight to JFK, and then off to the Black Phoenix Gym. She was planning to meet Kaitlyn, and get an opinion from a low level professional mixed martial artist who was making a rise on the middleweight women's boxing division. She couldn't stop watching interviews, and videos from the gym's YouTube on the yacht's patio. That was what she was currently doing as Charlotte talked to Paige.

_"Thank you Cathy, you're our best press." Kaitlyn compliments, making Cathy chuckle. "No thank you, you always give me the best segments." The two smile as Kaitlyn rubs her forehead with a towel. "Are you gonna be here next week?" Cathy shakes her head no, and Kaitlyn puts a sweaty arm around her, pulling the microphone to her mouth. "You should. Next week people! Kaitlyn Bonin defeats Sonya Deville! You can view it from the comfort of your home for $3.99 a month on our streaming service at BlackPhoenix.com, filled with top notch interviews courtesy of our head journalist, Cathy Kelley!" She twirls away from the camera, letting Cathy laugh as she walks away._

_UP NEXT: KAITLYN vs SONYA DEVILLE_

A.J pauses when she sees Charlotte sitting a few feet away. "Is that who you're interviewing?" She asks, watching the smaller girl nod. "You know, you still have than offer at ESPN from my dad." The brunette had considered it, a co anchor to John Cena, one of the best sports reporters of this century. "I-I know, I-I just-I just d-don't ya know...think it's a good idea. I mean, it's _John Cena_ , but I love field work. D-Does your dad need an answer right now?" She would hope not, it'd been two weeks since Charlotte dropped the offer and she wouldn't know how long it would last. "Well he said they're gonna put off the show for the next two months, but they won't start searching until September, so you got time." Charlotte, despite not really talking to her much until now, really liked A.J, so she wanted to help because she knew the girl was miserable at her former job, and now she had been rising among the ranks as a women's sports passion blogger. 

"Thank you for this, Charlotte." The blonde nodded before standing up. "Have fun in New York, of course after we dock." AJ nods, watching the woman leave, and she continues to watch videos.

After it had been an hour or so, AJ had been quite tired, and she went to sleep, but when she woke up, she regretted falling asleep on the deck where the sun was shining. "RISE AND SHINE CHICKIES!" No wonder Paige had been the only one to tolerate Nikki's early bird syndrome, she was so fucking loud. "SHUT UP!" "GOD, SHUT UP NICOLE!" "IT'S LIKE 7, DO YOU EVER SLEEP?!" AJ chuckled watching Nikki's offended face as she treks the deck. "WELL GOOD MORNING TO YOU BITCHES TOO!" AJ sat up, and winced as she felt like she'd been totally cooked. "I think I have sunburn." Nikki walks over to her, helping her off of the couch. "Well, I hope not, you still look great. I'm happy you're the only one that doesn't yell at me." The two smiled at one another, and AJ walked into the kitchen on the inside, and walked to the refrigerator.

"It's great the only staff Charlotte hired had been the sailor. Pretty nice cooking by ourselves." Nikki nods, walking in behind her. "Well, we're going to see my baby today, so excited!" Nikki and Paige had been separated for about 2 months while Paige was on business, but everyone knew Nikki was oblivious and that Paige was currently sleeping her way through Germany. "I'm sure." AJ had never been close friends with anyone in their friend group besides Paige or maybe Naomi, but Nikki was almost close to her. "You're going to New York right?" The smaller girl nods. "Well, have fun, I'll be going there to see my sister anyways, we're helping her move to another state, it's gonna be a crazy road trip." Neither had noticed Charlotte sitting at a table in front of the small kitchen eating two PB and J sandwiches. 

"Hey guys." She said with a full mouth. "How long have you been there?" The blonde shrugs, chomping on her sandwich. "It's a little early for so many carbs don't you think?" Nikki smirks. "I'll burn it off." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bayley is beginning to realize how to quickly her life can change

Bayley sat in sadness as she sat in Director McMahon's office, watching the man glare at her in fury. "You threatened a CI?!" He yells referring to Sasha Banks. Bayley was being reprimanded for the idiotic threatening of Sasha who was apparently giving information to the police in exchange for her charges being dropped on a felony crime, aka multiple bank robberies. 

"I wasn't informed in the many months of my investigation that Banks was involved with the local precinct." She said in shame. "You should've fucking known, Martinez! I hope you realize that those brief meetings that you never come to, cause now you're all high and mighty after you got Amore, gave you every bit of information you just discovered. You should be happy your not out on your ass, because you almost cost someone their life last week." She grimaced not only because she was an idiot, but she knew what he did to pains in his side. 

"I told you, one more strike, one more, and you're working for the state commissioner." Bayley's hands instantly covered her eyes. "Wait, sir-" She went stand, but Vince beat her to speak. "Yes, you're done. I said one more strike, you're being demoted." He wasn't lying. He didn't even care that he did it to his own son once. In his defense, Bayley had done some pretty dumb, above-the-law things. 

"I understand, sir." She was pissed, but she understood. She stood, and he dismissed her. As she walked out of the office, she noticed that no one openly staredd or talked about her as she grabbed her already packed box off of her desk, and she walked out the door. 

"Special Agent Martinez." She nods at Commissioner Helmsley. "Sir." They shook hands, and she sat in the chair in front. 

"Let me be frank, you should be happy that there is no talk of Sasha Banks throughout Nia Jax's faction. There are a few guys in there, and I'd be damned if I let a reckless fed get them killed." He seemed impassive, with a look of wanting to reprimand Bayley, but he didn't really want it to show. "So, you're going to Queens. 115th precinct. You'll still continue your investigation, but you'll be working with two of the precincts best detectives." She was shocked by this. Bayley never really had partners. Even when she worked with Emma, she constantly left the blonde out to dry. 

"Captain Michaels and I will brief you tomorrow, you're dismissed." Bayley quickly stands, but Hunter stops her. "If you think you have a choice to come to this meeting, you are sorely mistaken. 7:30, do you understand?" She nods, exiting the room in a bit of a mood. This man was a just a state commissioner, she knew literal 'top secret' government information. That wasn't true, but people just openly assumed that, and Bayley loved to relish in the interest of others. 

She hated being treated like a child, but she would never say that she deserved. The woman she'd been leading up to what now was pure misery, was a life of recklessness. The memories of being a low level cop came back to her. She was happier than, and then she transferred from San Jose to Queens believe it or not. She met the sweetest tiny cops, Alexa and Nikki. It didn't take long for her promotion to detective tab o get to her head, and she just ditched them. That obviously led to her being heartless, and cheating her way into the FBI. Now she was back down the ladder, and it sucked.

It took her waking herself up at 4 in the morning to be able to not fall asleep again. The first thing she did was grabbing the wrong drink. Bourbon was her go-to morning smoothie, but she grabbed a small vodka bottle because she forgot to turn the lights on. She took a swig, and she was so shocked that she fell on her back. It didn't take more than thirty seconds for her to fall asleep.

She woke up with a kick to her side. "Hmm?" The brunette sat up, her hair out of the ponytail, long and disheveled. "It's 6:45, you have 15 minutes, cause traffic is hectic, and you might have to walk for a fraction of this journey." A familiar voice said.

"Emma?" Her eyes focused on the woman smiling down at her. "You left me a key remember?" Bayley had no idea how she knew about this interview, but she was thankful that the Aussie was here. "I thought you hated me." She said, as the blonde helped her to her feet. 

"Now why would you think that? Would I really let you live and breath in your alcohol cabinet? Absolutely not, go get showered and dressed so you won't be late."

That had been the worst briefing she'd ever been to. She truly had no pride. When she arrived, she was verbally abused by one of the many beat cops she'd royally screwed over. His name was Tyler Bratwurst, or something like that, she really didn't care, but the kicker was that she even she was surprised she wasn't for the illegal things she did to shut him up. 

Then she go to Michaels' office, big mistake. 

_"Detective Martinez, glad to see you here, I assume you know Detectives Cross and Bliss." The pair sit in front of her, and her eyes widen in shock. "Yeah, Martinez and I did patrol when we were still rookies, and then we basically adopted Nikki, but we know how long that lasted." Alexa said with slight bitterness, but she seemed impassive. Micheals didn't stop what this might've become, he wasn't a fan of big headed cops or feds, and was willing to let himself or others put them into place._

_"Martinez, I'll be quick so you don't have sit. You, Bliss, and Cross are working together, and one incident, and I mean_ one, _you can enjoy your days in your car, because that'll be the only thing you have left, got it?" Bayley nodded, before being dismissed. She watches Alexa who motions her to follow the two, as they walk to the elevator. "McMahon must really hate you, because he told Michaels to tell me to tell you that in a week, they're making you go undercover."_

What a beautiful end of the week.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJ is meeting Kaitlyn in person. Can she keep her cool?

"Do I have to do this Nattie?" Kaitlyn complains as Natalya and Buddy set up the cameras. 

"Yes, you and Murphy are the faces of BPS, and this little video could get us some big exposure on the inter webs." The younger duo share a look, before staring at the woman. "Inter webs?" She shrugged, setting up the tripod. "That's what Becky called it." She flip the camera open, and put in the SD card. "Ok, so you're going to describe what we do here, you know, the types of combat, and classes and stuff. Then Buddy will talk about some of staff, and then we'll take a tour with both of you."

_"Hi, I'm Kaitlyn Bonin. I chose to work with Black Phoenix Sports for a plethora of reasons, when Beth and Natalya found an up-for-sale abandoned brick warehouse in the middle of Queens, they brought me, a 15 year old, non qualified wanna be who needed serious training, into a now glorious organization. At first we were boxing only, collaborating with local gyms to cycle out opponents. Now, we've got the money, and the sponsors to expand. We've gotten locations in Atlanta, Georgia, and several other cities that I forgot, but they'll show up on the screen. As of the last year or two, we've added Mixed Martial Arts, and in development, Professional Wrestling. We've had professional karate instructors come and teach multiple classes a week. Of course boxing is our top seller. We've outsold seats at local areas, and yes, high school gyms, but that doesn't thwart us, because we are a rising enterprise. We have a variety of star talent on our active roster, such as Aleister Black, Buddy Murphy, Becky Lynch, and returning from piggybacking off of his wife's maternity leave, Daniel Bryan! There's obviously more, but do I have time like that? Absolutely not."_

"CUT! That was really not what I wanted, but that makes sense I guess, it is you." Kaitlyn triumphantly smiles, and goes to speak when she notices Beth and a smaller girl approach them. "Kait, I'd like you to meet AJ Lee." The two shake hands, and Kaitlyn could've sworn she saw the smaller woman blush. "Listen here, ladykiller." Beth starts, making Buddy snort. "You are being interviewed by her, and I want no funny business. Give her a tour, and a tour only. If I see you and your two toned hair not in a ponytail, your running laps." Kaitlyn scoffs, looking at Beth as her and Natalya begin to walk away. "Uh, I'm an adult, I can just leave!" Beth turns around. "Not if we have Becky's car towed." The girl sighs, turning to AJ. 

"Sorry about that AJ. Let's go for a tour, but we should start outside so I can make sure I won't owe Becky a car." She leaves in a hurry, and the smaller brunette runs after her. 

When she arrives on the quiet street, she approaches Kaitlyn, who sighs with her hands on her hips. "Okay, looks like I'm in the clear." AJ chuckles, and the two toned woman looks down at her. "Ready for the tour?" She receives a nod, and walks on. "Back here, there's the food trucks. Hey, Angel!" A young man sitting in a quiet Moe's truck looks up from his phone. "Can I get a Homewrecker burrito?" AJ sits down at a picnic table in front of the various trucks, watching this interaction. "Its 11 in the morning, why don't you go get breakfast from Sasha?" AJ's eyes drift to another truck where a woman with blue hair is sticking her head out. "Yeah, come on, I'll make you pancakes! You had like half a green smoothie before you left!" Kaitlyn walks back to AJ. 

"You want something?" AJ shakes her head no, but Kaitlyn insists. "Are you sure? I have an employee and original member discount." She smirks. "Uh, what do they have?"

"This is amazing." AJ mumbled, eating the hashbrowns drizzled in syrup and ketchup. "I'm supposed to be on a diet." She says. Diet, as in not eating bread for an entire month. "Well, these trucks don't correspond with diets." Kaitlyn chuckles. "I thought this was a gym?" She asks with her mouth full. "It is, but they're good sponsors. So, why are we having this interview exactly?" She was curious as to why she had apparently become so interesting. "I have an ongoing article covering women rising throughout combat sports, I had found out about you through a friend at ESPN." Kaitlyn's eyes widened at the mention of ESPN. "Wait...you're serious?" AJ nods, and the woman cheers. "YES! SASHA!" The blue-haired woman's eyes shoot to her friend. "Someone at ESPN knows me, man!" 

"That's cool bro." Kaitlyn walked over to the truck, giving Sasha a high five, making the truck shake. "Hey!" They hear Ruby yell from in the truck. "Can you not be idiots?" Sasha picks up napkins, throwing them at the tattooed woman. "You're cleaning that up, and I'm not covering your shift." She receives the finger, and ignores it going back to work. "Get ready cause it's almost noon. I am not cooking alone here." Kaitlyn turns back to AJ who's still diving into her food. "Still chowing down?" AJ nods, and continues to eat. "You want to go the court in the back?" The smaller girl shrugs, following the woman as she walks to the back. 

"How did being trained from such a young age help build your brand?"AJ holds her phone to Kaitlyn's mouth. "Well, Nattie and Beth took me in, it's been a great experience. It was hard at the start, but building confidence, it just gets easier." AJ had realized she was staring at Kaitlyn's features as she continued to rant. Her jawline, the slight smirk she held while talking, the mischievous glint in her eyes, she seemed cooler in person than in after-match YouTube videos, or travel videos on the gym's channel, or her Instagram, or her Twitter. 

AJ called it research, but is it really research when you've saved multiple gym pics of her showing off her abs? No comment.

"You alright?" AJ fell out of her trance nodding, and focusing again on the task at hand. 


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone was worried about Charlotte. She brooded whenever she was in a mood. Right now she was brooding in a bar in Berlin. Everyone else had gone either to the hotel or to some night club in the city, thankfully they were there rather than seeing Charlotte pull back her third glass of bourbon. 

The bartender seemed impressed with Charlotte, who called for another drink. "Geht es dir gut?" _"Are you alright?"_ She nodded, watching the glass become full, and downing it yet again. She paid for what she owed in cash, and walked out, drunk as ever. 

It took twenty or so minutes for her to reach the hotel, and when she did, she went up to her room, and cried. Crying wasn't something she liked to do. Why did Charlotte Flair have to be a fucking romantic? Every time she thought about her crush from 9th grade, her being outed, and then her first relationship in college with some drug dealer, and how both women had simultaneously broken her heart. She threw away her emotions, rejecting social interaction unless it was from her close group of friends. Maybe she was at odds with her father at the moment, but spending his money was a nice outlet. Spending it on luxurious trips, food, clothes, and drinking her sorrows had been, therapeutic. 

She had occasional breakdowns, her therapist had told her to do this every once and take a while to let it out. It took maybe a small while for Paige to finally get Charlotte to forget about Becky leaving her like she was nothing. She could never really get over the Irish woman. It took her years to realize she was never going to see Becky ever again. Remembering everything with vivid detail was as painful at it seemed.

_Charlotte didn't enjoy going to parties, especially since she'd heard this Paige girl had crazy parties. Of course Nikki forced her to come, and she nervously obliged._

_When they got to the frat house, it was packed, and Charlotte felt like she was going to explode. She really could've stayed at the dorms watching horror movies, or listening to a movie podcast, but she had to be here. "Come on." Nikki and Brie grabbed her hands, and pulled her inside the house. It was no shocker that Brie left to find Daniel, and Nikki went to find Paige, leaving the tall blonde lonely. She was offered a drink by a few men, to which she kindly refused. Instead, she felt comfort looking around. It was only 12, and someone was already passed out on the floor in front of her. Her eyes drifted to the couch in the middle of the room._

_There were two people on it. A young man with a Delta Kappa Epsilon shirt and tight man bun, and a woman with a leather jacket, and unknown hair color due to the dark lights of the living room, he handed her a huge wad of cash, and she pocketed it looking up. Her and Charlotte stared at one another for almost 30 seconds, and the blonde shivered when she received a smirk. That smirk carried the woman outside, and Charlotte followed._

_"You following me, blondie?" Charlotte became when she saw the woman standing next to the door behind her. "Sorry." She still hadn't turned, and the smaller girl stood in front of her. "It's fine, lass. Just don't blab, yeah? My street cred'll be ruined if I was in jail." Charlotte furiously shook her head, knowing what the woman was insinuating. "O-Oh! I-I-I-I would never do that." The woman chuckles. "Don't get nervous, lass. I'm not gonna hurt ya." Charlotte was willing to admit, that even in her adult years, she still stuttered like when she was a child. "I-I-It's-It's h-how I t-talk." She was heating up from the interaction, and she wanted to pour a bucket of ice water on her right now. "Don't mind a girlie with stutter. You want to get out of here?"_

_Charlotte was still a virgin, believe it or not. She wasn't a strict Christian, but still believed in celibacy. Maybe it was the influence of watching half the kids in high school get pregnant before junior year. Maybe it was growing up with the likes of the Bella Twins, and deciding that children weren't an option. This was of course before she knew she was in love. Becky was not. She didn't fall in love, it wasn't worth it. "You're gorgeous." She marveled, the blonde was ripped, and her abs were well outlined._

_Charlotte blushed, and was quite nervous. "Wait, I figured you were always nervous like this, but I'm going to assume you're a twenty year old virgin." Charlotte should've taken offense, but she brushed it off as usual. " What's wrong with that?" The woman chuckled. "Nothing, but I'm going to assume you've never had a relationship at all? Or even kissed anyone?" Before Charlotte could leave, the woman grabbed her wrist. "I'm sorry, my name is Becky, what's yours?" She knew this Becky woman was sketchy, but now she'd know her name. "Charlotte." Idiot._

_They began to kiss, Becky ripped open her buttoned shirt, and began licking her abs. Placing kisses on her stomach had turned the blonde inside out. She trailed down to her pants, slowly unbuttoned them. They looked into each other's eyes for only a second until-_

"Charlotte?" She heard Paige ask softly. Her trance had been broken, and now she'd turned around, looking at her friend. "Hey, everyone's worried about you." The woman moved closer. "I kinda didn't want to discuss it, but we kind of decided to split, Nikki and I." Charlotte was shocked by this, wondering what happened. "She's going back to the states tomorrow, and I'm paying for it of course. I'm gonna leave to, going back to England. Billie and Peyton are leaving too, and Naomi, so..." Charlotte had no information, but she wasn't shocked that Paige was the one to inform her. "So, everyone's leaving, and I get to travel alone?" Paige nods sadly. 

"It's fine, I don't hate you guys." She wasn't fine. Separation anxiety wasn't something Charlotte easily got over, it made her cry. "No you're not, but considering you are old enough to take care of yourself." Paige walks towards Charlotte, engulfing the woman in a tight hug. "I'll miss you Jolly Green." 

"You can come with me if you want, I'm going to see Brie and Daniel." Charlotte smiled, helping Nikki put her bags in the back of an Uber. "Maybe, but not today." She opened her door, letting the woman get in. "Bye, Nicole." She waved as the car went off, turning back to Paige who had been pouting, and crossed her arms over her chest in defense. 

"You guys'll be dating again by New Years." They heard Naomi say. Paige wanted to argue, but she knew the woman was right. "That's like two months, way too long." Billie laughs. "Nah, they're gonna make in like 3 weeks, occasionally have sex, and _then_ start dating again." Naomi explains, getting the middle finger in the process. "You're all fucktards." Charlotte giggles, putting her hands in her pockets. "I'm probably going back to New York too, but not after I go to Sicily, meet up with my dad for a bit." Charlotte's look, and posture had shown her predictability, she was sad as usual. "You're always mopin', cheer up huh?" They go in for a group hug.

"I'll miss you all."


	6. Chapter 6

"Let me be frank, Martinez, we are putting you in a bit fast, I know, but Helmsley suggested you get in quick, and nobody else wants to do it." Bayley had been sitting in the back of squad car, pouting about how she was all of sudden put into an undercover investigation on her first day. She knew the Commissioner did it on purpose, but she wouldn't hold it against him. "You'll keep your name, but you're basically off the grid. Jax is gonna be at a bar nearby discussing something with an unknown. Luckily it's father out of town, and no one knows you in this district, so cops won't be an issue as long as you're not in Queens much. We'll send our guy in, he'll attempt to 'hit' on you, just make a scene, I heard Jax hates it when men are dogs." Bayley nodded. 

Getting into this situation wasn't the hard part, but currently being in it sucked. Bayley hated drinking on the job, even though she did it only a daily basis at home. She was fond of the aged whiskey here, and she was quite nervous seeing Nia Jax in the flesh. She'd been quite an intimidating woman, not because of her size, but her overall demeanor in general. This was different, because Bayley never got nervous. Maybe she was now because she didn't have any backup, it gave her the chills. 

"Hey." She heard a man say from behind her. Bayley could've sworn she saw Nia's eyes drift towards her, and she hadn't seemed interested in her current conversation. Bayley squints at the man. "Cody." He lends a hand, and Bayley chuckles. "I'm good." The man recoils, forcing a small smile. "Can I least have a name maybe?" It didn't take Bayley long to realize this man was on of Michaels'. He wasn't scumbag enough, half of the men there were either pretty boys who have no body hair, and barely hit puberty, and then there were the large guys who were monuments. "Ok, uh, no." She puts the beer bottle down, looking to stand, when Cody grabs her arm. "It was only a question." He said in a low tone.

Bayley roughly shrugs his hand off, and picks up the bottle, putting her finger in his face telling him to wait while she drinks. After quickly finishing, she shocks the bar by slamming a portion of the bottle on the counter, and shoving the jagged edge in Cody's face. "Hey! Hey! Take it outside or I'm calling the cops!" The bartender yells. "That escalated quickly." A voice quips. They watch as Nia Jax stand from her chair, smiling as she walks over. 

"That was impressive short stack, way to make a scene." She was looking at Bayley, completely ignoring Cody in the process. "Uh, thanks?" Bayley seemedd nervous, only making Nia's smile grow wider. "You want me to beat his ass?" She asks, and Cody's eyes bulged, as he stared at Bayley. She shook her head trying not to get the blonde killed, and Nia chuckled. "Only kidding, just a joke, I swear." The tension was heavy, and patrons started to file out of the bar, and even the bartender, Mick, was trying to leave. "You're dismissed, pretty boy." Cody took that as a ticket to bolt. "I don't know you, but you interest me. You're cool, I hope to see you again. Maybe here, sometime next week? Friday, 7?" It took Bayley a second to realize that Nia was giving her a time and place, and she nods watching the woman leave the man she was with at the table, and her security follows her. 

"What's your name?" She asks. "Bayley."


End file.
